epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/rorshach vs casey jones
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!! ROSHACH VS...... CASEY JONES!!!! BEGIN! Rorshach rorshach's journal entry december 2nd 2018, i've gotten wind of a certain hockey masked teen, who watched too much of friday the 13th, he hangs out with mutant turtles and eat's nothing but pizza, i've found ya your junkie time to settle this but don't say i didn't warn ya, the worse adaptation of you was in the reboot of 2012, but your not in the latest incarnation you popularity is probably no doing well, you say your fighting for justice but your dumber then a brick, you treat your babe like garbage your obviously a dick, so walk or face death take your pick, Casey Jones hang on rorshach aren't you supposed to be dead, heh doesn't matter i will do it so you will be killed again, your movie was a disaster especially since it showed your blue friend's slong, you were popular but your fame is long gone, batman did your gimmick before you and you couldn't even get in injustice, come to think of it night owl make a better detective then you, your a pyschopath plain and simple went to someone's house just to have some canned beans, so why don't you get out of here cause you can suck on this, cause when it comes to your comis they reek of piss, so face it you just gor beat and it was just my first diss, Rorshach you beat rapheal but hun threw hockey puck to your crotch, i will slice off your head and use it to play hopscotch, you use sports weapons yet you don't play any of them at all, when i kick you between the legs so hard your jock won't protect your balls. your micheal bay films are like the others he has made pure utter bullshit, so better beware casey your on my hit list, better run while you can the blot on my mask means i am getting mad, you better run pussy or this is gonna be bad, i got a guns your got a hockey stick don't bring that to a gunfight pal, you better step back or throw you off the side of the building i shall, Casey whoa your gonna kill me that's darker then christopher's nolan's the dark knight, and since all of your watchmen kill a remake of your film won't see the light, i mean didn't you hear no one likes dark and edgy anymore, i mean really your movie at the box office the records were poor,rorshach inspector gadget is a better detective and that is saying something, your so darky you make your actions would make that light yagami hate gore, take your blot face effect away what you think this is a cartoon, i'm on the attack so time for a brawl dude, GOONGALA! here i come gonna use your head as a puck, and as for your heroes i don't give a fuck, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *logo turns to rorshach's ink face* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts